


Kinktober 2018 Day 1 - Deep-Throating

by Day_Unbroken



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Light Temperature Play, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, and a shit in general, if you squint really hard - Freeform, or at least to the best of my writing ability, sombra being a flirtatious shit, take heed ye who enter here, they do the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_Unbroken/pseuds/Day_Unbroken
Summary: Sombra wants to play. Widowmaker plays rough.





	Kinktober 2018 Day 1 - Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, this was one helluva wild ride. I haven't written formal smut in years, and I haven't written in general in almost just as long, so this is basically the first time all over again. Despite that, I think I did pretty well.
> 
> This is 2 days late in general, and 3 days late being posted to AO3 specifically. I posted this story yesterday over on my writing Tumblr @and-so-they-wrote-stories.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy the fruits of my labor!

Amélie absently swirls the wine in her glass as she muses over the notecard held gently between her fingers.

Let’s play ;)

-S <3

She sips at the wine and hums thoughtfully. Her golden eyes roam over the tidy handwriting once more before pausing at the mischievous wink. Her eyes narrow. That woman was up to something. All that was left was to decide whether or not to take the bait.

With a sigh, Amélie places the note on the coffee table in front of her and finishes off her drink before placing the glass on top of the paper. She crosses her legs, leaning against her hand as her eyes slip closed. In the dark silence, she can feel images of something she doesn’t want to remember prickling at the back of her mind. Standing suddenly, she adjusts the smooth silk of her robe around her shoulders and steps into her slippers on the way to her front door. She’ll humor whatever game this is, just this once.

A short walk down the dark halls of the base lead to Sombra’s room. Amélie lifts a hand to the scanner but finds the door slides open unprompted. She steps into the room and, not finding Sombra within her immediate line of sight, heads towards the bedroom. Opening the door and leaning against the frame, she stares expectantly at the back of Sombra’s head on the other side of the room.

“Step into my parlor, spider.” Sombra grins as she spins in her chair to face her guest.

“What do you want?” Amélie asks, crossing her arms.

Sombra chuckles, eyes briefly darting over to her disheveled bed before settling back on Amélie. Eyes slowly trace their way down from the assassin’s narrow shoulders, to the shadows on the curves of her bare breasts where her robe parts, and down her toned legs. Her head tilts as she smirks, “Wanna guess?”

At this, Amélie turns to leave the room, and keeps walking even as raucous laughter follows her out.

“Alright, alright, wait!”

She pauses at the front door and turns to see Sombra leaning against the bedroom doorway, smirk still ever-present on her features.

“ _What do you want_?” Amélie repeats, slower this time as she emphasizes each word.

“I’m bored,” Sombra huffs with a dramatic eye roll. When Amélie merely blinks in response, Sombra continues. “I was hoping you could help me out with that.”

Amélie didn’t come here to play the part of Sombra’s toy, and she considers expressing this, but a twinkle in Sombra’s eyes held the promise of some form of entertainment for them both. She knows that she can either stay and blindly walk into whatever trap Sombra has set or return to the silence of her room. She won’t choose the silence tonight.

Amélie analyzes the hacker from the corner of her eye. “What did you have in mind?” With a knowing smile, Sombra backs out of the doorway and walks toward her bed, a single finger rising to beckon Amélie to follow.

Sombra kneels down and pulls a box from underneath her bed, and begins rummaging through an assortment of items. “I was thinking…” She stands and holds up a bottle of lubricant and a strap-on holster. “We could make use of these.” She half expects Amélie to walk out again, but when she doesn’t, Sombra tosses the holster to her and places the bottle on a nightstand. “Now,” she holds up a finger to punctuate. “The most important part.” She flicks her finger toward a wall behind the other woman and a panel glows and slides open.

Behind the panel sits a set of backlit shelves displaying an impressive collection of dildos, some of which Amélie can’t help but raise an eyebrow at. She approaches the collection cautiously, eyeing a particularly large specimen. “Which one?” she calls over her shoulder, picking up the member and examining it closer.

“Whichever one you like,” comes the reply. And then, after a beat, “Good choice.”

With this, Amélie attaches the appendage to the holster with practiced ease. As she turns to make her way back to the bed, she pauses to admire how the scene has developed since she turned away.

A pair of leather handcuffs has appeared on the nightstand next to the lubricant, and Sombra has managed to strip down to her underwear: a lacy bralette in a deep burgundy with equally as ornate panties to match. She sits cross-legged on the edge of her bed, watching Amélie with an amused smile.

“Enjoying the view?” Sombra uncrosses her legs and leans back, bracing herself on one hand. With the other, she makes a show of tracing the edges of the lace on her bra. “Brand new,” she says, fingers ghosting their way down her chest, to the waistband of her underwear. “I was saving them for…” Her fingers continue downwards, disappearing between her thighs. “A special occasion,” she finishes with a sigh.

Amélie doesn’t realize she’s been staring until she notices the smug look on Sombra’s face, at which she rolls her eyes. “I would suggest keeping that hubris in check,” she warns, grip tightening around the holster in her hand.

Sombra giggles and leans forward. “But it’s _your_ job to do that for me.” She tilts her head and raises a brow, gaze flicking down to the apparatus in her companion’s hand. “So, tell me, _dear spider_ ,” she purrs. “How well do you think you can keep me in check?”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Amélie strides across the room and stops just in front of her. Fingers trace along the wires on the side of Sombra’s head and then down the line of her jaw. Hooking her fingers under the woman’s chin she tilts her head back and dives down to capture her lips in a kiss.

Sombra starts at the sudden feeling of ice-cold lips against hers, but quickly warms to the new sensation and reaches up to pull Amélie closer. Her hand is slapped away, however, and Amélie pulls away from the kiss.

Sombra pouts. “Aww, is that it—”

The sniper places a slender finger to the other’s lips and climbs into her lap. “Stop talking,” she commands, and kisses her harder this time. She relishes in the warmth of her dark brown skin, gently pressing her tongue against her soft lips to seek more. She can hear a chuckle before Sombra complies, parting her lips to let the other woman get her fix.

Amélie’s hands grope at Sombra greedily, as if to absorb some heat from her skin. Pressing their bodies closer together, she can feel Sombra pulling them both down onto the mattress and goes willingly, collapsing on top of her. When a warm hand starts to tug at the robe concealing her body, Amélie begins to pull away. As their lips separate, she catches Sombra’s bottom lip between her teeth and nips her, before backing away completely.

She stands and wipes her mouth, watching for a reaction. Sombra whines in frustration and looks up at her in a way that almost looks vulnerable. Amélie gives her a coy smile in return, letting her disheveled robe slip from her shoulders and pool at her feet.

Sombra sits up and finds herself unable to resist the urge to reach out to touch the other woman’s bare form, but she dodges her hands and instead reaches just beyond her to pick up the strap-on lying on the bed. Amélie turns to the side as she slides the gear on, offering a perfect view of the large shaft settled against her lithe body. Blue fingers slowly trace from the base of the dildo to the tip, accompanied by a hum of admiration before she turns to face Sombra.

“That’s a good look for you, Amélie,” Sombra teases, biting her lip.

Amélie rests one hand on her hip while the other lazily circles the tip of the dildo. “That mouth of yours never ceases, does it?”

Sombra hums, closing her eyes and furrowing her brows as if deep in thought. “No, I don’t think it does.” Her eyes open and meet with Amélie’s. “Maybe I could put it to good use elsewhere.”

Sombra holds her gaze as she slides off of the bed and eases onto her knees. She wraps her hand around the base of the shaft, leaning forward to teasingly glide her tongue along the length. Amélie clenches her jaw and watches with barely suppressed interest as Sombra slowly eases the dildo into her mouth. The girth fills her mouth almost completely, but the way Amélie watches her fills her with a stubborn determination. She sucks at the length in her mouth and pulls away a bit before pushing herself even farther onto the synthetic dick. When it’s almost deep enough to make her gag, she backs away for a moment to catch her breath.

“Giving up so soon?” Amélie sounds amused, and Sombra looks up to see a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“I’m just getting warmed up,” Sombra smirks back and braces both of her hands on Amélie’s thighs. She licks the tip of the dildo once with the flat of her tongue as she prepares herself to try again. Before she can move forward on her own, a cool hand combs through her hair and latches onto the roots. Sombra looks up and sees Amélie smirk before she pushes her head forward and back onto the shaft.

Sombra’s grip on the muscular thighs tightens, but she doesn’t resist, doing her best to swallow around the length filling her mouth. Amélie pulls Sombra’s head back and tilts her face to look up at her.

“I wonder if that big mouth of yours still has so much to say.” A cold thumb comes up to wipe away a bit of drool at the corner of Sombra’s mouth as she pants for breath. When all she does is glare up at her, Amélie’s smile broadens. “I suppose not.”

The hand on Sombra’s head pushes her forward again, and tears prickle at the corners of her eyes as the dildo hits the back of her throat. She tests Amélie’s grip on her by struggling a little and finds she can’t move very far. Focusing on relaxing, she takes a deep breath as Amélie pulls her away once more and then continues to mercilessly fuck her throat.

“You’re doing so well, ma chérie,” Amélie coos. She pushes Sombra until her mouth is flush against the fabric on her groin and holds her there as she writhes. She yanks Sombra’s head back and allows her a chance to breathe before she leans down to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

Petting her gently, Amélie whispers, “Can you make it back onto the bed?” Sombra can only nod, reaching back to pull herself up and onto the plush sheets. The taller woman kneels in front of her, gently stroking her face. “Would you like a reward for your hard work?” Another silent nod as Sombra blinks away the tears that have collected on her dark lashes.

Amélie rounds the edge of the bed to grab the lubricant. She eyes the handcuffs but decides against using them and instead pours a handful of the slippery liquid in her palm. Coating the length of her strap-on with it, she circles back around in front of Sombra and eases her back onto the bed.

 

Sombra winds her arms around Amélie’s shoulders to pull her close and gasps when the feeling of lubed fingers gently circling her clit sends a jolt of pleasure coursing through her. The cold digits tease the sensitive bud before moving lower and delving inside her, gently stretching her open. Every movement is accompanied by a soft moan, and the fingers begin to pleasure her with increasing enthusiasm.

“Please…”

Amélie chuckles by her ear and slows the movement of her fingers before coming to a complete stop. At the loud whine from under her, Amélie readjusts herself and then slowly fills her with the head of the dildo. Sombra gasps and arches her back, gently rolling her hips at the sensation. She pushes her hips closer to Amélie’s to urge her on, and is met with a series of shallow thrusts.

“Hurry up,” Sombra growls.

“Getting impatient?” Amélie smirks and slows to a torturous pace, pulling out frustratingly slowly and sliding back in just the same. Sombra cries out in frustration and tries to quicken the pace on her own, but Amélie pulls out completely to stop her. “Now, now,” she mutters. “ _Behave_.” Sombra glares at her, but gradually settles down. At this, Amélie plunges back in and picks up the pace.

“Fuck!”

Sombra hides her face in the crook of Amélie’s neck, her cries muffled by the proximity. Amélie’s fingers reach down to massage her clit again, moving her fingers in tandem with her thrusts.

“M-mierda! Amélie!”

Sombra cries out as her climax surges through her body. With a shuddering sigh, her arms fall limply to the bed and she squeezes her eyes shut as she comes down from the high. She only opens her eyes when she feels Amélie leave the bed and she watches silently as she removes the holster and slips back into her robe.

“You’re leaving?” Her voice sounds more vulnerable than she would prefer, but she’s not yet in the state of mind to care.

“I’ve done what you requested of me,” Amélie answers simply. She turns to leave but pauses at the doorway. She turns back and slowly approaches the bedside again. Leaning down, her lips ghost over Sombra’s cheek, leaving an almost-kiss before standing up straight and leaving the room.

“This game of yours was… entertaining,” she says on her way out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to gimme kudos or leave a comment if you were especially entertained by this piece.
> 
> Follow me on my personal Tumblr @where-music-will-guide-us or check out my Tumblr specifically for writing @and-so-they-wrote-stories if you wanna check out more of my stuff!
> 
> Stay cool, practice safe sex, and take care!


End file.
